The Middle World
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: After witnessing her own brother being taken from her family shortly after his birth, Helen Jackson decides that something must be done. In order to get Percy back, she has to travel to a world where only demigods chosen at birth go. Can she get Percy back to the surface world like his old self? Or will Percy be war ridden at the start of the Lightning Thief?
1. The Quest

**Yes, this is going to be a multi-chapter fic. It's a random theory I've had that came out of no where. Literally, I don't know why I thought of it, but I say it, therefore it goes. It doesn't really connect to anything in the book, but I had a really weird dream one night...Yeah, please just try it. I own nothing!**

Helen woke up with a start. Nightmares, creatures from beyond Tartarus.

You may be wondering who this 'Helen' person is. Well...

She's Helen Jackson, the eldest child of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. She's not as famous as her little brother, Perseus Jackson, Percy for short, but Helen called him Perseus to irk him.

Then he disappeared. Out of the blue, her stream of pride gone, her brother was taken from the Jackson household before he was one year old.

Where? She doesn't know. How? Helen doesn't know that either. Who? Another unanswered question. Why? She suspects it is because he's a child of the Big Three. What? Helen's brain doesn't even know how to answer that question. When? Before he was one. Where? If Helen knew where he was, he would be back here already.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Helen?" that was the voice of her grieving mother, Sally Jackson.

Sally was an unmarried woman, the sweetheart of Poseidon. She had not seen her son for six years, and her lover longer than that.

Helen knewhat you are going to ask: yes, she knows she's a demigod, but where's the fun in staying at camp? There is more adventure in the outside world anyway.

"Helen," Sally said again, much more firm.

"What? Sorry, ADHD." the black haired girl explained.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think you use that only as an excuse,"

"Get to the point,"

"Chiron wants you to go on a quest," Sally started.

"Really? Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?" Helen stood up, bombarding her mother with questions.

"He want's you to find Percy,"

"Why would he want me to do that?" the daughter of the sea raised an eyebrow. "Surely there are more experienced fighters than I am. Take Luke for example."

"But Luke's a son of Hermes, sweetie," her mother sighed, "A child of Poseidon would most likely be able to track him down."

"Do I have any partners?" Helen almost pleaded.

"I can't go with you, but I can help you pinpoint a location," Sally smiled.

"Do you have any ideas?" the younger female inquired.

"One,"

"What is it?" Helen demanded.

"The Middle World," Sally winced.

"What's that?" the daughter of Poseidon was slow today.

"It's a world in between the one we stand on and the Underworld. Every generation, demigods are chosen specifically to fight against each other down there. Demigods versus demigods. There is no distinguishing mark of who's on what side. It's not Roman versus Greek, it's just, who you are chosen as. The Middle World takes the chosen ones closely following their birth in order to bring them up fighting," Sally looked worried. "Helen, you have to go in there."

"What happens if I refuse?" Helen asked.

"I'd be left with no children. The gods would vaporize you," her mother answered simply.

"How do I get into this Middle World?" the daughter of the sea inquired.

"That's the easy part," Sally smiled reassuringly. "The hard part is getting Percy to trust you and to come back to the surface world. In order to enter the Middle World, you must slice this in half with your weapon."

Her mother put a square cube on the table.

"Where did you even get that?" Helen asked.

"Poseidon didn't leave me defenseless against the odds of fate," Sally said quickly.

"All right," the demigod took out a flash drive.

Uncapping the flash drive, a tiny dagger appeared. Where the actual plug was supposed to be. Don't get it mixed up with a real flash drive!

Helen stabbed the cube before dissolving in a shower of gold.

**Review! Tell me what you think! I'm still going to continue this even if no one likes it because I just need to get this down.**


	2. The Middle World

**I own nothing!**

Helen could only process a few things happening, even with her ADHD brain. It was dark. The wind whistled in her ears. Beams of different colored light were shooting at a target, like magic going for the kill. The rocks under her feet shuddered.

Wait a second.

Go back one.

Beams of different colored light were shooting at a target, like magic going for the kill.

Fighting? That sounds about right. Helen's mother told her that two sides of demigods are trained to kill each other in the Middle World. Now all she had to do was to make sure to join the side with Percy on it; if she didn't...Helen didn't want to think about that. It hurt her brain.

Sprinting forward with all of the speed and agility she could muster, the daughter of Poseidon charged to the beams of light. Light washed over her.

"Stop!" Helen heard a voice. "There is an intruder to the Middle World!"

Instantly, the fighting ceased.

"Intruder, identify yourself," said one male who decided it would be funny to mock a robot.

"Helen Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. I'm looking for Perseus, or Percy, Jackson,"

A female groaned. "Another one. We'll take her to our side; the fighting must cease under the law of Jane."

The demigods who seemed to be part of the opposite side bowed their heads before turning and marching off.

"Come," the girl beckoned her. "I have things I need to speak to you about."

"Like what?" Helen jogged up to meet her.

"Are you directly related to Percy?"

"Yes, I'm his full blooded sibiling."

"Nice to meet you, then," the female brightened up immediately. "I am Laurel Eisenhower, daughter of Hecate. Now, do you have any questions about us?"

"Yes," Helen agreed. "A few actually,"

"Fire away," Laurel leaned towards her.

"What's the law of Jane?"

"The law of Jane is an ancient law saying that if a newcomer comes in the middle of a battle, or someone dies, we must call off the battle immediately." the daughter of Hecate explained calmly. "In this case, the newcomer was you, but, I must say, I thank you for intruding. We were probably going to lose anyway,"

"You should never say that! There is always hope that justice will prevail!" Helen threw a fist in the air.

"I've got to say," Laurel chuckled, "I like your enthusiasm."

"I've been told that," the daughter of Poseidon giggled, "Anyway, how do the chosen ones get here?"

"Jane comes and takes them from their mothers," the other female sighed, "It just proves that even Jane isn't perfect,"

"I apologize if this is rude to ask, but who's Jane?" Helen winced.

Laurel laughed. "It's quite all right, newcomer," she smiled, "Jane is our patron goddess down here, in the Middle World,"

"So Jane is the goddess of the Middle World," the daughter of Poseidon stated, "Why does her name sound so modern?"

"She was a demigod at first. A great one. During a great plague that swept through the Middle East, the Black Plague, I believe, she lead the gods, demigods, and even some mortals down underground to escape it. We are literally where the refugees were, but don't worry, the Black Plague is long gone. This place isn't the surface world, but it isn't the Underworld either,"

"Why do you fight against the other demigods here?" Helen inquired.

"Jane told us that whichever side gets to the Great Life first gets to escape to the surface world,"

"What's the Great Life?"

"A literal ball of life," Laurel snickered. "You're full of questions, aren't you?"

Helen nodded, "I get that a lot,"

This time Laurel laughed outright, "Come on," she gestured to the darkness in front of them, "Let's go find your brother. I have a feeling he's in a sour mood today,"

**Review!**


	3. Percy

**I own nothing!**

Helen and Laurel pushed through a patch of big guys. Seriously, their muscles were, like...I'm getting off track, aren't I?

Anyway, Laurel was taking the particularly short root to Percy Jackson, Helen's brother.

"Do you think he'll recognize me?" Helen fretted. "Be honest with me,"

Laurel just smiled sadly, "Unless he has an amazing memory."

"How old is he?" the daughter of Poseidon continued.

"Five, approaching six," the other demigod responded.

"How do you know this?" Helen asked suspiciously.

"Percy and I had the same foster parents down here," Laurel answered.

"If everyone is taken at birth, why would there be foster parents?" the daughter of Poseidon was confused.

"Well, someone needs to take care of the little ones; the foster parents are retired fighters and medics." the daughter of Hecate explained.

"What is Percy's rank?" Helen was curious.

"He's the third best down here." Laurel said.

"In his age group?"

"No, out of everyone here," the daughter of Hecate state firmly.

"Oh," Helen suddenly felt small, "So, it'll be impossible to get him back, then,"

"It just might be a little difficult," Laurel reassured. "Nothing's impossible if you try hard enough. There is a way to get someone chosen out of here, but if you do that, you have to take me too!"

Helen laughed, "All right,"

"Really?" the daughter of Hecate looked hopeful.

"Why not? You seem like a decent companion," the other demigod smiled.

"Thank you!" Laurel was jumping up and down by now.

"Now, let's find my brother." Helen decided.

"Oh, right, of course," the daughter of Hecate suddenly looked nervous, "It probably will take a while to get Percy on your side. You'll have to train with us."

"I'm ready for it," the daughter of Poseidon was determined.

Several minutes passed as the ventured along the Path of the Fallen. This path was made to commemorate the soldiers who died in battle, but I'm getting a little off track.

"Percy?" Laurel knocked on a door a ways into the city of their side.

"Come in,"

The daughter of Hecate opened the door just a crack, "Percy, we have a daughter of Poseidon here. She would like to meet you." Laurel opened the door fully.

Percy leapt up with what seemed to be a bajillion volts of energy. "What's her name? Where's she from? I've never seen her here before. Is she from the other side? Is she a spy? Does she fight? Is she just someone from the other side of the city that I do not know? Is she nice? Forgetful? A theif? A psychopath?"

"Um," the daughter of Poseidon was at a loss of words. "I'm Helen Jackson."

"Wait, that's my last name," Percy frowned, suddenly very self-conscious. "Who are you?"

"I don't come from here,"

"I knew it!" the son of Poseidon stood tall. "Be gone," he said coldly, immediately.

"But I fight," Helen stated.

"What does it matter if you are from the other side? I said be gone!"

"She's not from the other side!" Laurel cut in. "She's from the surface world."

"Then, she'll be recruited. Obviously, Jane sent her to us as some sort of sign." Percy thought for a bit.

"Maybe," the daughter of Hecate shrugged. "But she wants you to come back with her to your mother."

The son of Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "For all I care, she left me. This here is my family, my friends, my life,"

**Review! Will Helen find room in Percy's heart? Will Percy be ready for action by the beginning of the Lightning Thief? Review! Tell me what you want to happen next!**


	4. Eric

The Middle World 4

**Okay, guys, if you don't like this fanfiction, don't read it, and certainly don't review just saying it's weird. That doesn't help me improve it at all. I own nothing.**

Helen sighed as she missed the target with her gun again.

"It's been thirty minutes," a guy called Eric sneered. "Certainly, you should have hit the target at least once by now."

"I don't have my powers to help me. All children of Poseidon have bad aiming skills." the daughter of Poseidon shot back.

"Now, that does explain why Percy's third." Eric, son of Mars, considered. "Get on with it. Hold your wrists steady, and make it so that the top of the gun appears to be right over the target. Then, shoot."

Helen shot. The bullet sailed throught the air, hitting the dummy in the face.

"Better," was all he said before leaving.

Let's just say that Helen thought he was gross. Like, seriously? He put his arms around her to steady the gun; that is a clear call to a girl that she is liked by a guy. That's just...disgusting.

A familiar daughter of Hecate appeared beside her. "Eric likes you! That is such a feat. He's only ever liked one other girl before, but she died it battle. Ever since then, he's always been etchy."

"Really?" Helen perked up.

"You're special," Laurel winked.

"That's not alway a good thing." the daughter of Posiedon pointed out.

"Yeah, well, whatever, enjoy your specialty!" the daughter of Hecate smirked.

"Whatever," Helen rolled her eyes.

Then, the lights started flickering.

"That's the first warning!" Laurel gasped. "It's almost curfew."

"Where do I go?" the daughter of Poseidon asked.

"I've been put in charge of you, so you come with me. My foster parents set up a bunk bed and everything! We're going to be besties!" Laurel started dragging Helen in the direction that Helen assumed to be her house.

Also, for some odd reason, Helen was really looking forward to being with her new best friend, Helen.

**Review!**


	5. The Most Romantic Kiss Ever

**I own nothing!**

Helen was on her bed (The one on the top!) when there was the dreaded knock on the door. _Ugh, why can't he just leave me alone? _She wondered if this was hatred, but she quickly crossed that out. She's felt hatred; what was this?

Laurel said that she should be honored by it, but so far, all the daughter of the sea god was feeling was annoyance, frustration, and something else. He wouldn't leave her alone for five seconds, and she was not the only one bothered by it. Percy almost outright attacked him the other day, and even Laurel was getting a little annoyed.

And all she wanted to do was get out of there with Percy and Laurel. Was that too much to ask for? Why won't the son of Mars leave her alone? What is this weird emotion?

Sighing with a weird anticipation, she opened the door.

"Hey," it was Eric. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some tea."

Now, children, this is what you do when confronted by a boy who wants to take you out on a date.

Helen blushed madly. She's never been asked on a date before, so she didn't know what it was like. "Um...Okay..." Who knows? It could come in handy someday.

Well, not fighting monsters handy, but handy handy. Also, she felt this strange attraction to the male, an unexplainable feeling that grew in her chest.

The son of Mars perked up. "I know this really good place just down the road from here!" Let's just say that Helen was reminded of Percy on happy juice during this moment.

The daughter of Poseidon was impressed by his loyalty. She had never had someone so dedicated, someone who wanted her, follow her around. It was sweet.

Helen and Eric walked down the street of the underground city; one would think that a city constantly at war would be under siege or something fancy like that. But that wasn't the case. Flowers grew in the window even though there was no sunlight. The fountain in town square flowed with clear water above colored lights. The citizens sat in bakeries or in parks, enjoying each other's company. It was...surprisingly peaceful.

"It's just down here!" Eric led her through a group of little kids, each of them looking at the wonderful colors of the fountain lights.

They entered a bakery, and the wonderful aroma immediately filled Helen with a new feeling...something she's never felt before...never mind, it's probably nothing.

They ordered before walking out into the park. The park was full of lush green grass with an entire pond of crystal clear water in the center; a family of ducks swam through the pond, occasionally nudging each other. Ultimately, everything wanted to make Helen's heart leap out of her rib cage.

"This is my favorite area," the son of Mars passed her a cup of tea. "Everything is so calm here,"

"Yeah," Helen agreed, accepting the tea.

"The pond, the grass, all we need is the legendary surface world blue sky and we'll be Imperial golden!" Eric joked.

"You could see the sky," the daughter of Poseidon suddenly burst out. "You remember that I came here from the surface world, right? I was originally told to bring Percy back, and then I met Laurel, who asked me to see if she could come with me. You could come too, please?"

The son of Mars's eyes widened. "Could I? We could be together forever and ever!" he cheered.

"Yes!" Helen's eyes glistened with tears of joy. "Our story would never end!"

She drank some of her tea, pondering over this strange feeling. What was it? She's never really felt something remotely similar to this. Let's see...Which emotion had she not felt before? Hatred? Check. Sadness? Check. What was it?

Eric smiled at her, his eyes full of this strange emotion, before setting his cup of tea down on a ledge. Helen followed his lead.

No, she didn't need those fairies on her shoulders, she didn't need to be told what emotion was what.

Because she had figured out what this strange emotion was. It wasn't hatred. It wasn't sadness. It wasn't frustration...

...It was love.

Her eyes glistening with this emotion, and she was the one to launch it.

What was it?

Well, children, it was the best, most romantic kiss in the history of the Middle World.

**Review!**


	6. The Mist

**I own nothing!**

Helen was grinning widely when she came into training the next day.

"Did something happen?" Laurel beamed. "I heard Eric come in yesterday, and you went outside with him. What happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Sure," the daughter of Hecate nodded slowly. "We're working with our demigod powers today."

"What about the demigods without powers?" the daughter of Poseidon asked.

"They are using magical items." Laurel shrugged. "Some are learning how not to be caught while invisible, etc."

"Okay," Helen sighed. "Do you want to work together?"

The daughter of Hecate smirked. "Now, that's what I wanted to hear,"

Let's just say that Helen thought she might regret doing this later.

Suddenly, she wasn't in the arena anymore. Instead she was surrounded by ripped up presents, floating toys, and creepy dolls that seemed to stare at her wherever she went. Helen Jackson soon realized that this was a trick of the Mist, but to defeat Laurel, she had to overcome it, find her here, and start fighting her with her powers. That will take a long time, but she was ready.

Coffins shot out of oblivion and into sight, each one of them containing someone she cares about...except Laurel.

_Because that would be too easy _she realized. _I've dealt with something like this before. I just have to figure out which one Laurel is disguising herself as!_

One coffin contained her mother, a different one contained Percy, another one Eric, her father, and others she wouldn't want to mention. It just hurt her too much to even mention her grandparents, aunts, and uncles.

_Which one would Laurel most likely be hiding in? _Helen observed each and every one of them, trying to figure out which person is actually Laurel in disguise. _Which one doesn't belong?_

That was when the corpses inside of the coffins started to move. They armed themselves with weapons; daggers, swords, clubs, axes, and much, much more. It was overwhelming. Sally advanced first, her dagger gleaming in the weird light that surrounded the eerie place.

Percy, Eric, and Poseidon followed, each of them carrying a sword. The small patrol advanced on Helen.

_Which one doesn't belong? _she asked herself.

_You're technically the one who doesn't belong! You are not part of Laurel's mind right now. _her brain answered.

_Thanks, that helps so much. _the daughter of Poseidon visibly rolled her eyes.

_You're welcome. _her brain went away.

Her brain was no help whatsoever. Except, it was. ADHD clouded her mind, disregarding her thoughts, but her clear-sightedness made it clear that this was just a work of the Mist. But this wasn't in the outside world; Helen was actually inside Laurel's mind. There was no getting out. Unless she fought her way out. The daughter of Poseidon smirked. It was time to fight.

Summoning as much water as she could muster, she racked havoc against the mind of her best friend.

Water raged through Laurel's brain, clouding her thoughts. All of the corpses disappeared. All except one. Her mom, Sally Jackson, was still their, her head going in circles. It was as if water was clogging her brain.

Helen Jackson smirked. It was go time; she launched her attack. Laurel would never stand a chance with her disoriented mind. The daughter of Poseidon made half of the water stay to confuse Laurel, but she made the other half of the water barrel down on the daughter of Hecate.

She got up with a start in the arena. Laurel was on the ground, her mind fogged. The daughter of Poseidon won. There was no backing down.

Helen felt eyes boring on her; someone was watching her. The daughter of Poseidon turned to see her brother Percy just looking at her, not backing down. He simply nodded, a dip of his head, and she knew she was doing it right.

**If you review, you get cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	7. Pieces of Paper Can Cause so Much Damage

**I own nothing!**

Helen and Laurel ended their training session after what felt like hours. They were both beaten up pretty badly, but it was nothing ambrosia couldn't heal. The wounds disappeared as soon as they gulped down the godly food. It felt like a normal day; it felt like nothing was wrong.

But something was wrong.

The Head of Arcadia, which is the official name of the city Helen currently resided in, but everyone just called it the city, used his ability as a son of Apollo to make himself loud and clear.

"Citadel has launched another attack upon us. We must strike back as soon as possible; I need all demigods with any sort of fighting ability to gather here so we can launch an attack immediately." the head announced.

"What's the Citadel?" Helen murmured.

"It's the official name for the other city," Laurel whispered back.

"Oh," the daughter of Poseidon's attention went back towards the head.

"I need a sure number of demigods to fight. If there are 843 demigods, you can not tell me there are 845. It needs to be the actual number. I also need their name, heritage, and any supernatural power they might have." the son of Apollo shouted with his 'gifted' voice.

"He just likes to be organized; not only is he dyslexic and he has ADHD, he is also obsessive compulsive. That is one of the reasons he got the spot as head in the first place. It has a high power behind the desk, but the head is never much of a fighter. The head's main job is to organize things and make announcements." Laurel shrugged.

"I'd hate that job," Helen groaned at the thought of sitting quietly behind a desk forever.

"So would I," Laurel agreed, "But we have to go get our forms."

"Right," the daughter of Poseidon agreed.

The worst part? The line was huge. Helen was relieved when she found out that the lines were separated between male and female; as she expected, the female line was just a long queue of girls doing hair. They weren't Aphrodite's or Venus's or any other weird beauty god or goddess, but that was all there was to do. It was the girls' form of entertainment.

The boys?

They were bored out of their minds. All they did was clean their weapons. How boring.

After what felt like months, Helen was at the front of the line, but she decided to be submissive and take a sheet of paper. On the corner, it had the universal symbol for female; at least that hasn't changed.

This is what it said:

**Name:**

**Birthday:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Abilities:**

But this was how Helen read it:

**maNe:**

**tdBriayh:**

**lodyG aPnert:**

**stAbiiile:**

Laurel joined her about two seconds later.

"What does this say?" Helen moaned.

"No clue," Laurel shrugged.

"Can you do some sort of Misty thingy?" the daughter of Poseidon pleaded.

"In order to do that I have to know what it says," the daughter of Hecate was paling fast.

"Are there any people here who do not have dyslexia?" Helen looked hopeful.

"There is Joseph..." Laurel thought for a little bit.

"Can we go to him?" the daughter of the sea questioned.

"Probably," the daughter of magic shrugged. "Let's go."

They marched on, hopefully to find Joseph.

But when they did, he was a little busy. Every single demigod in the army surrounded him, asking him what it said.

"Okay, everyone, LISTEN UP!" Joseph was yelling at this point.

They still were pleading him to help them.

That ticked Helen off.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" the daughter of Poseidon accidently made something explode. That something being the plumbing.

That quieted everyone down.

"Thanks, but could you do it without breaking the plumbing?" Joseph grinned.

Laurel rolled her eyes at her friend before using the Mist to make it seem like it was fixed.

"Now everyone," the non dyslexic demigod turned towards the crowd. "The first category says name, the second birthday, the third godly parent, and the fourth abilities." he quickly ran for cover after that.

The demigods were all scribbling down the answers to the piece of paper.

Now, in Helen's messy writing style, she had the approximate answers down:

**Name: Helen Jackson**

**Birthday: November 7, 1987**

**Godly Parent: Poseidon**

**Abilities: Control water, speak to sea animals and horses, earthquake control, hurricane control, etc, DO YOU GOT THAT?**

She probably shouldn't have added that last part, but she couldn't help herself.

Slipping the paper into the demigod warrior slot, she wondered what sort of battle was to come. Helen joined the other soldier demigods.

There were only one other person in her section. Percy.

"I like what you did with Joseph's plumbing," he had a maniac gleam in his eyes.

"Er, thanks," Helen was now just glad that Percy was talking to her openly.

Surely, that was an improvement, right?

**Cookies to all who review! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	8. The Fire Ball

I** own nothing! Also, I've decided to start answering reviews! Let's go:**

**cku5: What? O_O Explain to me at school please. O_O Cookies! (::) (::)**

**candycrum: I always update as soon as possible, but homework can get the best of all of us. You understand, right? Cookies! (::) (::)**

**sunburstkitty: I am really excited to hear that you are that thrilled reading this story! I'm also looking forward for the fight to have some real emotional swings. Have some cookies: (::) (::)**

**The 379th Hero: Of course! I would never leave anyone out! (::) (::)**

**I still own nothing.**

The militia of demigods marched on Citadel. Everyone hoped for an easy victory, but fights only end when someone dies or something unexpected happens.

Take Helen for example. She appeared in the middle of a battle, and the fighting ceased. It was as simple as that.

...Okay, maybe not so simple.

Helen's brain was hurting as she talked to a nearby demigod in the Athena section. "So, fights only end when someone dies or something unexpected happens?" she wasn't really sure.

"Yes," the Athena kid answered with the patience of a teacher talking to a two year old. "Like when you appeared out of nowhere in a fight, or when this really nice demigod named Arthur died. He was a son of Ceres; we had a proper funerall for him. Everyone in the entire city showed up."

"Death isn't necessary." that was Percy's voice right beside Helen. He must have been listening in. "We can end fights and arguements simply without bloodshed." he looked up to the demigods staring at him.

That was when the Mars section to the left and the Ares section to the right started to riot.

"Without bloodshed, the Middle World could not function!"

"Are you suggesting that Citadel and Arcadia join sides?"

"You are definitely mental!"

"Shut up!" Percy smirked. "Or you could die."

"That's treason!"

"You would be sentenced to death by Jane!"

"Quit arguing, will you?" one spoke up, obviously trying to stick up for his section.

"That's it!" the son of Poseidon stood up a little taller beside Helen. "We don't need to argue with each other or Citadel. They are demigods just like us; everybody would be given a favor if we could be together." Percy smirked in victory.

The demigods of war went off grumbling.

"Charge!" that was all that was heard.

While looking at Percy, Helen immediately started dashing towards Citadel, which was now looming in the distance.

Suddenly, everything became a blur. Light flashed from different demigods who activated magic items or special powers; the daughter of Poseidon could hear Laurel in the distance, yelling some magical chant. It must have been effective because a gigantic whole was formed in the protected wall belonging to Citadel; the guards that were once on that portion of the wall started to fall about fifty feet to their imminent deaths. Helen saw Percy curse loudly and start chanting in what seemed like an alien language to the Roman demigods: Greek.

Helen knew what he was chanting; she's heard her mother say that her father used to do it all the time for her. But it was used peacefully back then. Now, Percy was using that same chant as a mode of deathly offense; she shuddered.

Percy was calling on the horses. Even if they were in the Middle World, where Helen doubted there were any horses at all, any horse in the right mind would come and complete the wishes of a son of Poseidon.

And that was when it started. The stampede had started had started just far enough to make their hooves hitting the dusty earth sound like a faint tremble, but it started to grow in sound. Eventually, it felt like Tartarus had released a curse to never be able to hear again on her before sending her to the Fields of Punishment. It was that bad. Horse hooves thudded over the already dead corpses of Citadel, stampeding into their city.

The sound faded for a while, but Helen knew it wasn't over. Screams of terror ripped through the dusty air as the horses found new prey to, well, prey upon. The thought of what the animals Percy called upon were doing gave her a nasty case of shuddering.

"Move right," the daughter of Poseidon faintly heard her brother tell her.

She obeyed, and right where she was standing not moments before became a glowing crater of fire; she swallowed nervously. "So...this ends when someone dies?" she inquired, biting her lip.

"Sadly," the son of Poseidon only growled.

"Left," he ordered again, and another ball of flame appeared by Helen.

She gulped; the children of the Big Three are probably the target.

Then, Percy confirmed her fears. "The demigods in both cities aim for the children of the Big Three first; right now, we are their target."

Great. How wonderful; Citadel was just bursting with affection for them right now.

"Right!" Percy called out, but she didn't hear.

Those stinking little sons and daughters of bi-

That was when a ball of fire slammed into her.

"Helen!" Percy yelled running up to her.

But that was the last thing she was aware of. She fell, only to have her brother catch her.

She felt like she was dying, and she might be. But she wanted to go out awesomely. Percy may not approve of it, but hey, who cares now? She felt like she was dying, and she might be. Therefore, Helen looked up at Percy with tears in her eyes before saying. "Remember the pawns that take you to safety."

Then, all was black for Helen Jackson.

"Helen! Helen! Wake up! Helen, don't leave me! I need you!" the son of Poseidon admitted everything. He had had increasing emotions for Helen ever since she told him that she was his sister.

She might have been dead.

"Everybody stop!" Eric called out, louder and more angry than ever before.

No one fired; the forces of Arcadia slowly backed away from Citadel. Laurel and Eric sprinted at full speed towards the fallen warrior, and a tear fell down the face of Helen Jackson.

"It makes sense now," Laurel muttered, dropping herself beside Percy and Eric.

"What does?" the son of Poseidon looked at her suspiciously.

"I once got a prophecy. It said:

_One will follow for the one who was lost._

_From life to death, angels lie,_

_Deep in the petals of the sea's cost._

_The mermaid will come to say goodbye,_

_She will stay through all exhaust._

_Four shall journey to where the middle meets the high._

_Two shall go, two shall be tossed._

That's it," Laurel looked up.

"But that doesn't counter for everything; only the for two and a half lines." Percy muttered.

"Why a half?" Eric grabbed Helen's hand.

"Why is the word petals there?" the son of Poseidon asked. "It also said that a mermaid will come to say goodbye and stay; the legend of the mermaids usually apply to our father's territory. Helen might not be dead!" he literally gave a sigh of relief.

"She may not be dead, but that doesn't mean she won't be in a coma for the rest of her life!" Laurel snapped at him. "Anyway, what are your thoughts on the rest of the prophecy?"

"Well, when Helen came, she announced that she came from the surface world. It could be talking about the Middle world and the surface world," Percy shrugged, "But the last line is the one I don't want to talk about." he shuddered.

"We'll never know until it passes," Eric stroked his girlfriend's cheek. "Let's get her some medical help."

They weren't the first to think of it; while they were chatting, the Apollo kids from Arcadia was preparing nectar and ambrosia. They pushed the three demigods out of the way.

The fallen angel has cried. The son of Poseidon has lied.

**Review and you'll get cookies!**


	9. Helen Leaves the Med Bay

**I own nothing! Note: THIS KINDA IS A FILLER.**

**The 379th Hero: I know, I have a weird mind! :)**

Helen woke up with the taste of milk chocolate in her mouth. _Ambrosia._

Why was she eating ambrosia?

Oh, yeah, she got fire balled in the face. _In the face._

IN.

THE.

FACE.

Now, that was rude. Couldn't what's his face have realized that the daughter of Poseidon was distracted? That's really rude!

At least Eric was with her.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head.

Eric started to explain everything. The prophecy, his ideas, Percy's unexpected turn of emotion.

"I might be doing something right!" Helen paid no heed to the important part besides Percy's emotions. "He likes me! This is good! This is fantastic!"

"Do you want to go outside?" the son of Mars gestured towards the door.

"Yes, please," the daughter of Poseidon lead the way outside.

"Does your injury hurt at all?" Eric asked.

"I'm only annoyed. They hit me in the face!" Helen pouted.

The son of Mars chuckled. "Are you a daughter of Venus or Aphrodite now?" he questioned cheekily.

"No!" the daughter of Poseidon pretended to be offended.

"You guys suck at flirting." Laurel was jogging up to the medical bay. "Are you feeling all right?" she inquired.

That made Helen get annoyed. "Why is everyone asking me if I'm all right? That is the most awkward way to start a conversation!"

"Fine," the daughter of Hecate walked alongside them. "Did you hear what Percy did?" she asked.

"No," Eric looked intrigued. "What did he do?"

"He beat the shit out of a ton of practice dummies!" Laurel started laughing hysterically.

"Someone has anger issues," Helen murmured.

"That's what I said!" the daughter of Hecate agreed. "But I don't think that'll ever change."

"Neither do I." the daughter of Poseidon nodded her head.

"You are talking like you are about to die or something," Eric mentioned. "And that won't happen. And if it does, I'll travel down to the Underworld and find you. Then, my vengeance would reign." the son of Mars's eyes gleamed.

"Lovely," Helen nodded. "Where IS Percy?"

"Still beating the shit out of dummies." Laurel shrugged. "I couldn't care less."

"Why not?" the daughter of Poseidon pouted.

"Because he would start beating the shit out of _me _if I intervened." the daughter of Hecate shuddered.

Helen laughed. That was so true.

"I wonder when he'll figure out that you are out of the medicine bay." Eric sighed.

"If he checks and sees you gone, we could always say that Helen died," Laurel's eyes glowed.

"So true," the son of Mars laughed.

"You guys can do that, but I want footage!" Helen smirked.

**Review! Also, sorry this is a filler. I don't really know what thing I want to happen next. Can you give suggestions?**


	10. A Failed Escape

**I own nothing!**

**The 379th Hero: It was kind of a filler, but I hope to not have any more fillers.**

**Cku5: Hehehehe, we're not in school. I can if I want, can't I? -pout**

Helen laughed as she rewinded the video again. It was, in fact, the video where Eric and Laurel had to tell Percy that she was dead. That one.

There was something about her boyfriend and her best friend getting beaten up that was really funny.

"Can you please stop watching that?" Laurel questioned from where she was nursing her own wounds.

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Laurel!" Eric jumped up excitedly.

Helen hit him playfully over the head.

The son of Mars winced. "Ow, my ego!" he stated dramatically before grinning like a lunatic.

"They told me you were dead! Were you part of this? Were you, shortstack?" Percy was fuming in the same room as them.

"I'm taller than you." Helen frowned.

"That's not the point!"

"...Fine, I was part of it." the daughter of Poseidon admitted.

"I knew it! Why did you trick me? We could have been attacked then and there. Where would I be? Oh, I would be beating the living shit out of two of my friends!" he frowned.

"I'll admit it wasn't the best idea I've ever had..." Helen said calmly.

"Oh, really?" Percy slumped back in the chair he was sitting in.

"But you need to stop cursing."

"Why should I?"

"It reflects the way you think about things. If you curse all of the time, you'll start seeing everything negetively." Helen instructed. **(AN: I know this from experience! cku5 knows I do at least...;))**

"Do you know when we can leave the Middle World?" Laurel interrupted, getting annoyed with the sibilings arguements.

"...Well, why not now?" the daughter of Poseidon shrugged. "If we do it now or later, it will get the same results. Only it would be quicker now."

"Let's go." Eric shrugged. "What should we bring? Weapons, weapons, weapons, anything else?"

"You are such a child of Mars." the daughter of Hecate rolled her eyes. "We need to bring extra clothes, food, I don't think water will be a problem with Helen and Percy here, medical supplies..."

"I think we get it." Helen signaled for her friend to shut up.

They packed all day, checking and double checking what they had. By five, they were all ready to go, with all of the needed supplies in their bags.

"Let's go through the checklist." Laurel looked over a sheet of paper that was black with white words. The perfect sheet for a dyslexic person to read. "Who brought ambrosia and nectar?"

"I did," Eric raised his hand.

"The food?"

Helen raised her hand.

"Weapons?"

Percy raised his hand.

"And I have some potions. We all have spare clothes, yes?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go." Laurel stepped back to let Helen take the lead. "Where to?"

"Do you see that little speck of white in the darkness over there?" the daughter of Poseidon directed their vision to the speck. "If I'm right, that is a light source. "Where there is a light source, there is the surface world." Helen looked at the other demigods.

"You mean that escape was that close and no one found it?" Percy looked enraged.

"There must have been something stopping them. Or maybe we never had to go there before." Laurel tried to reason with him.

"Whatever," he trudged towards the speck.

The rest of the group followed.

"Guys," Laurel stated after a minute.

"Yes?" the team whirled around to face her.

"I think I know why no one went there before." the daughter of Hecate swallowed.

"Why?" Helen asked.

"Because the goddess of the Middle World, Jane, wouldn't have wanted it. She likes to watch us chosen ones fight. I'm afraid that by trying to escape, we'll make her mad. And who knows what will happen then...No one really knows the extent of Jane's power. Only that she can control the Middle World, which means," Laurel looked at the group. "This trip could be deadly."

The group was silent for a good five minutes.

"Well, we have to keep on trying right?" Helen tried to lighten the mood. "If we don't try, we'll never succeed!"

"You are the opposite of your brother." Eric frowned. "He's a pessimist and you're and optimist."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" two pairs of sea green eyes flashed to the son of Mars.

"No."

"Then we can keep going, right?" Helen pumped her fist in the air.

"I guess so," Laurel was still pretty nervous.

The daughter of Poseidon looked at her. "If you really don't want to go, I'm not forcing you or anything."

"No, I want to go." the daughter of Hecate nodded vigorously.

"Then," this was a voice that didn't belong to any of the group members.

"Jane..." Laurel's eyes widened even further.

"You can go together!" the goddess's voice surrounded them.

"Everybody grab each other's hand!" Eric, for once, truely sounded scared. "There is no way of telling what she'll do."

That was when they felt it. The ground, it was getting softer. They were sinking through.

"If we fall through," Helen looked nervous. "Where does this go?"

Laurel, Eric, and Percy all looked equally scared. "Tartarus."

That was when the ground underneath their feet gave way, and they were encompassed in blackness.

**Please review! Reviews will be answered!**


End file.
